


I Drove All Night

by IrisClou



Series: Quiet Desperation [11]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: ITS GAY ITS GREAT ITS THE GODDAMN SEQUEL YOU NEVER ASKED FOR SO ENJOY IT, Knotting, M/M, Pet Play, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: I drove all night to get to youIs that alright?I drove all nightCrept in your roomWoke you from your sleepTo make love to youSequel to Beta LoveShadow and Blues finally go on the fabled "Road Trip," but will Shadow's past interfere with their happy future?





	1. The End Is Only A New Beginning

**[[Country Roads | Whisper Of The Heart]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjqRLIS5-ro) **

“Goodbye summer, hello fall!” Shadow seemed...just short of ecstatic that the dog days were coming to an end.    
__  
Speaking of dogs--   
  
Blues shifted about in the passenger seat, Fluffy fast asleep in his lap. He leaned over to look out the window, the wind whipping his hair around as the pair cruised down quiet two lane roads.    
  
“...I miss them already, Shadow.” He more or less mumbled to himself, watching his reflection in the side mirror. The sky was a beautiful dark grey merle of cool clouds, a lovely backdrop for painted red maples and golden oaks.    
  
There was a richness on the breeze as well, a heady scent of rain and loamy soil.    
  
Blues frowned, and pulled his head back in to sulk, worrying at the seatbelt across his chest.    
  
“Don’t look so sour, Snicklepuss.” Shadow smirked a bit, reaching over to push Blues’ cheek up with a thumb, making a half-smile. “I know I missed your birthday back in April, but when we get to the hotel, I’ll make it up to you.”    
  
Blues grunted, but wound up smiling anyway.    
  
He DID want to see the world with Shadow. Alone. And if he’d stayed, he’d have to deal with all that extended family.   
  
And Wily. His lip curled.    
  
He figured the old badger _meant_ well, but he still didn’t trust him.    
  
The young man heaved a sigh, and pulled out the map, and few brochures they’d picked up at a gas station earlier.    
  
Fluffy stirred in his lap, and the kitten meowed as she wove in and out around his ankles.    
  
“We never gave that furball a name, y’know.” Blues reached down, and scruffed the kit, holding it up and grinning at how its little teeth showed as he cradled it. He set her back down, and she settled under the fallen map, making a little nest.   
  
_“Kin Kikokuryu.”_ Shadow said flatly, then before Blues could mispronounce it back, added, “And the bitch’s name is Asagao, before you go on like a fool.”    
  
Blues made an ugly face, to which the shinobi chuckled at.   
  
“The cat can just be called ‘Kin’ or ‘Kiko’ for short. It’s my favorite type of Koi we have in the temple ponds. She looks like one.”    
  
“And Asagao?”    
  
Shadow grinned.   
  
“She’s a farm dog. I spoke with Bass before we left, and he’s thinking about making the place into a little creamery. Morning Glory is a pretty name for it, isn’t it?”    
  
Blues blinked, then rolled his eyes.    
  
“At least _I_ was original with Madame Bigtits. You’re just gonna name the dog after the _calf?”_ He ran his fingers through the collie’s silky fur.    
  
“Asagaos remind me of you and your siblings. I’m not changing my mind.” Shadow’s jaw was set, dark brows furrowed as he watched the road.   
  
The boy grew quiet, remembering the flowers Roll had picked for Shadow while he was recovering. The flowers the shinobi braided into his lover’s hair. It was no surprise the man wanted to keep those memories close.     
  
“Asagao it is. We can just call you Asa for short…” Blues murmured, playing with the dog’s paw pads as she slept.    
  
“We’ll be there soon. Do you have your shoes on, Darling?” Shadow took the next exit lane, the little highway melting into glowing streetlamps and neon signs, all vibrant in the dusky air.    
  
Blues fumbled about for a bit, then nodded. First thing he’d do is call home, let them know he was okay--   
  
“Blues, it’s alright.” The shinobi’s voice was warm and husky as he glanced over, eyes kind, “It’s alright,” He repeated, “They’ll still love you. They always have.”    
  
The young man barely nodded, but relaxed, watching for signs of anything interesting as they drove down the city streets.    
  
Diners, skating rinks, strip clubs...the usual things that caught his attention.    
  
He jerked out of his thoughts as a soft, slender palm patted his thigh, before resting there.    
  
“I’m probably going to have to smoke before we go in, I’m so damn worked up.” A weak churr left Shadow’s lips, a hint of rouge in his high cheekbones. “I’d take you right there in the lobby if it wouldn't land us in prison, but I’ll wait 'till you see the room.”    
  
Blues, who had been content with moping and looking miserable, suddenly felt his heart pound. He had to snap out of being so... _blue._ __  
  
He forced himself to smile, but it slipped right into a sneer as he laced his calloused fingers with Shadow’s silken ones. He watched the lights flicker and run across their hands as they drove.    
  
“I get the feeling I’m gonna be pampered 'till I can't see straight.” He snickered, earning a puff of laughter from the shinobi.   
  
“Stop reading my mind, you little brat.” Shadow teased affectionately. “Now get ready, the hotel’s right here.”   
  
\--   


**[[Romantic | YYH]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mapzMg3SjJE) **

  
After taking Asagao (the dog formerly known as Fluffy) on a little potty walk, the men stood on the sidewalk and smoked for a bit, exchanging flirtations and small talk.   
  
“They’re cool with pets?” Blues quirked a brow, leaning down to give Asagao a good ear rub. Kiko poked her head out of the collar of his leather jacket.   
  
Shadow gave a dismissive wave and a sly snort.  
  
“Anyone’s ‘cool’ with pets if you bribe them well enough. Asagao and Kiko will be _well_ taken care of while we’re alone, or need to go somewhere without them.”   
  
Blues coughed to hide an ugly laugh.  
  
“God, I forgot that having a shitload of money is basically the same thing as free passes at Disneyworld to the humans.”  
  
“Certainly is.” Shadow paused, taking a long draw and blowing smoke coolly, “Now, don’t worry. I left Bass and Rock with more than enough if they need anything.” A dry chuckle, “But Bass is smart, and knows the money’s dirty laundry. He wants to get a job and provide for Rock “the old fashioned way.’”  
  
“Christ.” Blues found himself blushing against his will.   
  
“He’s very sweet when he isn’t making an absolute ass out of himself. You should have warned your sister about him, too.” The shinobi cleared his throat delicately before stepping over to the ashtray and crushing his cigarette in it. “He’s the only boy she’s close to, besides Metaru.” An ungainly noise, “And let’s be real, Metaru doesn't know what girls are.”  
  
“I _won't_ have to worry, Shadow, ‘cause he’ll be dead by _morning_ if he tries anything stupid with my baby sister.” Blues smirked, but his eyes were dark behind the shades.   
  
“I believe it. Now, let’s go inside. It’s getting cold, and Fluf--” A harsh cough, “ _ASAGAO_ looks a bit chilly.”   
  
Blues gave him a shit eating grin, and was paid in kind with a light smack to the back of his head.  
  
\--  
  
“Alright, close your eyes, Darling. And happy belated birthday.” Shadow purred, kissing Blues’ ear as he swiped the keycard into the slot.   
  
“...holy _shit,_ dude...is _this_ really what they call the deluxe suite?” The young man could barely make it a few feet in before his jaw dropped.   
  
“ _Honeymoon_ , dearest. Now, go on, don’t just stand around. Your present is on the nightstand.” Shadow churred, giving the boy’s rump a couple of encouraging pats.   
  
Blues didn't need to be asked twice, and dropped his duffel bag (which he had _insisted_ on taking himself, much to the bellboy’s displeasure) before racing off to collide full force with the massive, king sized bed. His face skidded into the mountain of pillows, and he laughed giddily.   
  
The laughter caught in his throat, however, as an enormous, dusk-furred thing crashed into the bed as well, grabbing him and cuddling him up in burly arms.   
  
“Pleased, Darling?” Shadow rumbled, the excitement having gotten to him as well, and changing him into a fluffy kitsune.   
  
Blues just DID THE GHIBLI PUFF and nodded, eyes sparkling, shades askew.   
  
They spent their excess energy tussling about on the bed, play-fighting and snuggling roughly until they flopped beside each other, chests heaving.   
  
“Alright, alright. Enough. Go open your present, Juliet.”   
  
Blues scrambled up to his knees, and toddled over to a decently sized gift-wrapped box. Black velvet lined the exterior, and a huge lacy red bow decorated it.   
  
“Gee, Santa, what’d you get ol’ Blues?”  
  
“Don't mention that thing’s name, you know I can't _stand_ that man.” The kitsune snarled wolfishly.   
  
Blues made a ‘hyuck’ing Goofy laugh, before leaning down to kiss Shadow’s cheek.   
  
“Thanks, Romeo. You spoil me rotten.”  
  
“You’re only spoiled if you _open_ it, brat.” The shinobi teased, now back in human form. “Go on. I want to see your face when you see what's inside. I had every bit custom made and tailored just for you.” 


	2. My Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell Yeah Mother Fuckers

Blues didn't hesitate to practically tear into the gift, promptly taking the bow and setting it atop his head. He'd never really gotten anything for his "birthday" before, and that only made him all the more eager, his eyes shining.   
  
Shadow chuckled under his breath as he watched the boy open the box.   
  
As soon as the top was set aside, Blues' breath hitched, a grin gradually growing on his lips.   
  
"You're kiddin' me..." he looked up at Shadow, smiling widely.    
  
"What do you think?" Shadow only smiled more.   
  
"I think you're incredible," Blues said as he pulled out a red collar, fitted with studs and a bell, followed by a set of soft cuffs. Everything was lined with fur, even the collar. "But I've always thought that."   
  
Blues reached in to fish out a fluffy brown cat tail and ears next, followed by a rose glass plug for the tail, and even a vibrant red pair of panties with a small lace trim.   
  
"Ah, oh, oh..! It's, it's got...!" he stammered in excitement, holding up the lingerie and pointing at the back of it, which sported a heart-shaped cut out in the middle. "It's got a heart!"   
  
Shadow laughed, amused.   
  
"Well, try it on!"   
  
Without a second to lose, Blues got to his feet and took off his shirt, pants and underwear as well before shimmying on the panties. He shifted on his feet, making sure they were on comfortably, and then turned around for Shadow to see.   
  
"How d'they look?"   
  
Part of his ass showed between the fabric thanks to the heart, his ASS CRACK smack in the middle, and he stuck his butt out a little for a better view.   
  
Shadow raised his brows.   
  
" _Very_ flattering."   
  
"Good," Blues turned back to face the shinobi, only to throw himself at Shadow, toppling him over on the bed as he pressed his mouth to his with a giddy kiss.    
  
Shadow hummed contentedly, arms wrapping around the young man's torso, holding him close.    
  
After a short makeout session, Blues sat up, out of breath. He brushed a lock of hair out of his face as he leaned over to pick up the ears and tail, sticking the headband on. The fluffy cat ears almost matched the color of his hair, and he took the ribbon attached to the tail, tying it securely to the loop of the plug.   
  
He slid off of Shadow, laying on his back, knees up and legs spread as he held out the plug to the shinobi.   
  
"You wanna do the honors...?"    
  
Shadow took the tail from Blues, staring down at him as he held the plug dumbly. He blinked, snapping himself back to attention, moving to pull his legs up and fold them, blushing furiously before going to do as Blues said.   
  
"Hang on," Blues stopped him however, grabbing a hold of his wrist and pulling it towards himself, having Shadow hold out the plug to him. He opened his mouth to take the plug into it, closing his lips around the smooth material, all the while gazing at Shadow with lidded eyes. ~~hes goin all out~~ ~~   
~~   
After rolling his tongue along it for a moment, he took it out, hand still around the shinobi's wrist, the plug now coated with saliva that strung from his mouth, breaking when the boy moved Shadow's hand back towards his ass.   
  
He twitched once he felt the wet plug prod at his entrance, silently urging Shadow on as he gently guided it in, stopping once the widest part was in, and the furry tail was the only thing left to see.   
  
"Are you alright?" Shadow asked out of habit, shifting to  his knees.    
  
"Y'know, like, nya~" Blues smirked as he held up a hand, his fingers curled like that of a cat. ~~YEAH I DID THAT~~ ~~   
~~   
Shadow rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly.   
  
"I expected no less from you," he admitted abashedly, yet a smile spread on his lips.   
  
"Well, expect _more_ , big boy," he purred, rusty voice humming SEDUCTIVELY in his throat. ~~YOUVE DONE IT NOW, YOUVE ACTIVATED THE SLUT~~ With a glint in his eyes, Blues flashed a toothy grin at the shinobi, as he got down onto his hands and knees, crawling up to Shadow.    
  
The man stiffened as Blues drew even closer, smiling cutely up at him, and his heart began to pound the moment the boy pressed his lips to his neck, licking languidly. Shadow felt Blues' hands trail up to his chest, parting away the top of his kimono before dipping his head, breath hot against the bare skin.   
  
"Darling..." He gazed down at fluffy hair, until Blues' arched back and swaying hips caught his attention, ass held up for show.    
  
Teeth nipped at his chest and he tensed, holding his breath as Blues licked at A NIP, teasing it.   
  
"You can touch me, y'know," he huffed quietly, glowing eyes glancing up at the shinobi, whose cheeks were flushed nearly beet red.   
  
Shadow's hands fumbled in his lap, trying to force some self control and keep himself from reaching out and just GRABBIN THat ASS.    
  
"I, I know," he whispered, a little frustrated, just barely holding in a squeak when Blues moved on, lower.   
  
The rest of his kimono was removed, and Blues eagerly bent down, licking at Shadow's stomach, wandering hands fiddling with the strap of the shinobi's fundoshi. He grinned to himself when his hips shifted forwards, his fingers brushing the lengthy BULGE beneath the fabric as he lapped lower and lower, occasionally nipping at the soft skin.   
  
Blues bit his lip when he moved back to pull the fundoshi down Shadow's legs, watching HUNGRILY as his cock came into view, already half hard and bobbing from the movement.   
  
He could feel himself drool a bit, ready to get started. ~~REVV Y OUR ENGINES~~

 

\---

 

“Excuse you.” Shadow’s voice suddenly grew dark, and Blues squeaked as his head was yanked back by his hair. “If you’re going to be my pet, you’re going to have to be _housebroken.”_ _   
_   
“A-ah…!” Blues winced a bit at the pain, and quickly gave in as the shinobi pushed him back down into the sheets.   
  
“You may have taken me by surprise, but I’m not going to care for a stray. If you want to be here with me, you’ll act like you have an owner of my caliber, understood?” Shadow growled softly, tying up his kimono. “I take these things very seriously, as you should know. This is not a game.”    
  
Blues trembled slightly, out of a mix of excitement and fear. He watched with glowing eyes as Shadow moved above him, settling his weight on the boy. Tender lips caressed along his jaw.    
  
“I love you. I want you to know how much you mean to me, in the ways I know how to express it.” He whispered, nose to the boy’s temple, before kissing it lightly, “Safe word is ‘calico,’ Darling.”    
  
He watched Blues nod, then smiled, pulling back, and slipped off the bed to stand beside it, arms folded loosely.   
  
“Are you ready to be broken in?”   
  
His mate simply made an enthusiastic, albeit pathetic, noise.    
  
“I’ll have to inspect my pet before training him, understood?” Shadow’s hooded eyes locked with Blues’.    
  
Another nod, and the boy’s hips twitched in anticipation.   
  
“Then get up. When I ask you to assume standard position, you will present yourself to me on your hands and knees, understood?”    
  
Blues didn't need to be told twice, and scrambled to do as asked, arching his hips up, and puffing out his chest proudly. If he was going to play the part, he was going to go all out for his boyfriend.   
  
“Good boy. No need to be so dramatic. Let me examine you.” Shadow smiled and spoke warmly at his mate’s eagerness.    
  
The boy relaxed as the shinobi started with his head, stroking and smoothing out his fluffy mess of hair, holding up his chin and angling his face, brow furrowed. He gagged a bit when the man forced open his mouth, checking his teeth and tongue. He gave the boy’s cheek a pat after making sure his ears were secure and perky.    
  
“Yes, good. Now, your collar.”    
  
Blues shivered as the collar was undone and held out before him, the bell and gold heart-shaped charm dangling from the d-ring.    
  
“You are treasured, and adored. Purebred or not, you’re mine, and belong to me alone. This collar was tailored for your neck.” Shadow’s stormy eyes narrowed. “It’s hand spun silk and aniline leather, ermine lined. There are rubies set on either side of the tag.”    
  
Blues blinked as the precious stones flashed in the light, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his name engraved in flowing script into the golden charm.    
  
“I am not one to flaunt my wealth, seeing as such is petty and ill-mannered. But if you do not appreciate the standard I have set for you, you will never be my pet. Understood?” Shadow raised a brow, watching Blues’ expression intently.   
  
The boy nodded.    
  
“This collar is a symbol of my passion, and devotion for you. I designed it myself, and every inch has meaning. Wear it with pride, my pet. Know you are priceless in my eyes.” The shinobi purred, carefully tilting Blues’ chin up to gently fasten the collar around the boy’s neck.    
  
He stepped back, admiring it, the red silk contrasting beautifully with black lace and silver studs. The gold charm and bell jingled against one another.    
  
“Now, the torso.”    
  
Blues shuddered slightly as delicate hands ran from his neck down to his collarbone, then chest.    
  
“Not too bony, very supple. Excellent grade.” Shadow murmured, then rolled the boy’s nipples between his fore and thumb. Blues jerked, making a tiny squeak at the spark of pleasure that coursed through him.    
  
“Reflexes correct…” He slid his hands down to feel the curve of Blues’ back and his belly at the same time, taking his time. “Weight and form are healthy, not scrawny or underfed…” He chuckled when the boy snirked. “Good musculature, but just enough fat to keep him soft.” He said sweetly, giving Blues’ tummy a gentle rub.    
  
_ “Ah... _ ”    
  
The boy’s hips thrust back the second Shadow’s fingers brushed along the underside of his now dripping shaft.    
  
“What do we have here?” The shinobi mused, stroking the boy lightly, “A submissive reflex, very interesting. It looks like my pet’s going to perform well for me tonight.”    
  
Blues huffed, eyes closed as his hips began to move on autopilot.    
  
“Very healthy, but he needs better control. A form of _discipline_ will be required.”   
  
There was a sudden sharp phantom pain, and Blues tensed, chest heaving as Shadow massaged his pouch, frowning.   
  
“Very firm, excellent grade. I look forward to seeing what they're capable of. ” The shinobi purred, and soon Blues was shaking in place from the exquisite caressing.    
  
“Now, the tail and carriage.”    
  
The boy’s hips were yanked upwards, and his ass spread. He whimpered throatily as pre cum dripped onto the sheets from anticipation.    
  
“Mm...breed-ideal rump, but…”    
  
Blues gasped as Shadow pushed a palm deeply into his belly, while pulling at the tail. Instinctively, he tensed, and the plug slipped out.    
  
“Now _that’s_ premier grade. Excellent appearance and reflex. Relax, my pet.”    
  
Blues watched, still panting, as the shinobi poured what looked like glaze all over the rose crystal plug, before stepping back to re-insert it.    
  
The boy practically purred as it pushed in, Shadow milking him gently to make the process easier.    
  
“Tail, tissavel faux, chocolate and smoke. Excellent grade.” The shinobi tugged lightly on the tail, before holding it up, and laying it over the boy’s hip to examine him further. “Very good. Now, the limbs.”   
  
Shadow didn't linger, but to Blues, every massaging feel down his arms and legs made him just that much hotter.   
  
He really _did_ feel like a show animal.    
  
He puffed out his chest a little proudly, eyes down to see if he could catch the glint of gold from his collar’s tag.    
  
Shadow’s deep voice startled him, however, and he looked up, wishing he had control over his new ears.    
  
“I deem this feline physically fit, and in good health. He has excellent carriage and reflexes, though they will be fine-tuned after training. He is now ready for learning his commands.” The shinobi smiled fondly down at the boy, petting him just as you would a cat, churring as Blues arched his back and lowered his elbows in turn. He gave him a few scritches under the chin.   
  
“Are you ready, my pet?”    
  
Blues raised a brow, smirking, and let out a very rusty, very fake sounding “nya” which made Shadow lose his composure and laugh messily for a moment.    
  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Now, listen closely, and let me teach you your positions.”    
  
“You are currently in standard position. Your head will be held high, chin up, chest out. Fore and hind legs are taut and straight, but not stiff. Back lowered slightly, hips raised. Eyes facing forward.” He accentuated his words with careful stroking.    
  
“As my pet, when I command you assume a position, you will do so immediately, without protest. If you fail to do so, you will be given one more chance to rectify yourself before punishment. Understood?”    
  
A quiet “mhm.”    
  
“Good. The next position is ‘present.’ I will guide you.” Shadow spoke softly, and gentle, but firm hands helped push Blues down until he looked like a cat in the mating pose: chest to the sheets, arms folded neatly to the sides, ass in the air, slightly tilted, with the tail thrown over the hip.    
  
“I have a different attachment method for your tail if I need to use you here.” A light tug on the plug made the boy inhale sharply.    
  
“Supine is the other position. Easy now, I’m going to roll you over.” Blues found himself on his back, “paws” held up to his chest, legs splayed, knees apart, just like a cat.    
  
“Good boy, you’re being very obedient to your owner.” Shadow praised, giving the boy a ginger belly rub. “The final position is ‘at ease.’ You can relax and stretch out now.”    
  
Blues let out a yawn, and did so, shivering and wriggling a bit to get the tenseness out of his muscles.   
  
“You’ve done very well for your first exam. You will be rewarded for good behavior my pet.” The shinobi purred, running slender hands down the boy’s sides, massaging his hips before cupping his pouch and wrapping delicate fingers around his still throbbing shaft.   
  
“Supine, my pet.”    
  
Blues pulled up his arms and legs, wiggling his hips cutely, and cocking his head.    
  
Shadow smiled proudly, the gold charm sparkling in the lamplight.    
  
“You’re _my_ pet, never forget that, Blues. You’re the most precious thing in my eyes, and I will do everything in my power to prove it to you.”   
  
Blues closed his eyes and relaxed as the shinobi skillfully stroked his cock, taking his time to trace every curve and sculpted vein.    
  
“Easy, Precious. Easy.”    
  
The boy let out a hoarse moan as Shadow ran his tongue up along the bottom of the shaft, breath hot along the crown before wrapping soft lips around it.    
  
Blues was panting and writhing after only a couple minutes, the shinobi pouring his heart and soul into every movement, swallowing around the tip every time he forced it into his throat and nibbling at the base. He had to keep from laughing at how much pre cum there was, seeing as he had Blues in a state for close to half an hour. He must have thoroughly enjoyed the roleplay to be producing this much. ~~NO FUCKIGN SHIT SHERKLOCK~~ ~~   
~~   
But the moaning turned to loud, needy whining, and Shadow frowned, pulling away.    
  
“My ass…I want you...to play with it…” Blues squeaked and rasped, his cock twitching and trembling with each pulse. “H-hurry…!” He opened glowing pink eyes, a naive lust causing his body to quiver.    
  
“As you wish, my pet.”    
  
The boy keened as the plug was pulled out, and quickly replaced with Shadow’s tongue, the shinobi’s fervor FOR EATING ASS matched by none.    
  
Blues rolled his hips frantically against his lover’s eager mouth, but he still wanted more. His lower belly was glazed over with pre, the shimmering oil dripping over his hip and onto the sheets.    
  
“Kn-knot me…” He whimpered, drooling on himself.    
  
“As you wish, my pet.”    
  
Blues was swept up in a loving embrace as Shadow settled above him, everything from his waist down covered in thick, silky fur. The pair exchanged passionate kisses, the need to breathe second to the sensation of their tongues pressed together.     
  
Blued let out a wavering moan as he felt something wonderfully hot and slick push into him, forcing him open and filling him just right.    
  
But he wasn't left wanting for long, and soon his body was wracked with powerful, pistoning thrusts, the knot slipping in and out of him until it began to swell thicker. Now it strained against his center with each push and pull.    
  
“S-Shadow...S-Shadow…!” Blues breath caught in his throat as he clung to the magical heat of the final moments.    
  
He felt the shinobi bristle, and soon he was weakly grasping at the full-blooded kitsune, who snapped and snarled at his throat, hips bunching instinctively.    
  
The knot caught.    
  
The pain was immense, and Blues squealed, eyes rolling back, tongue lolling as Shadow tenderly clamped his jaws around the boy’s neck in the lover’s bite.    
  
The pair lay there, bodies grinding against one another, Blues’ cock jerking wildly with each pulse of Shadow’s inside of him, staining the wolf’s belly fur with creamy oil. He struggled and pawed futilely against his lover as he felt the first powerful jets scald his insides, working his hips up and down to milk every last drop he could.    
  
Shadow remained tense, poised above the boy, snarling deeply, his breath scalding as he bred his mate, filling the boy to the brim. But it wasn't enough.    
  
Blues found himself slammed up against the headboard, Shadow thrusting rhythmically in deep, powerful strokes, pushing the knot even further. It was all the boy could do to keep still, lest the wolf bite down. He writhed in ecstasy at the feral behavior, spreading his legs apart even more.    
  
The jets of boiling cum seemed never ending, and Blues squealed and cried out as the brutish mating brought on a second orgasm.    
  
He was reduced to a drooling, gasping mess, his whole body seizing and rolling under the force of Shadow’s thrusts, cock throbbing and jerking as he came all over the wolf’s broad chest, and a bit of his own.   
  
The climax was so intense that it took all of the shinobi’s strength to keep himself knotted, with the boy’s muscles rippling uncontrollably around him. The excess fluids oozed out, pooling between the men’s thighs on the sheets.    
  
Slowly, painfully slowly, Shadow relaxed his grip on the boy, releasing him from the lover’s bite. He began to lick at the teeth marks he had left, his breathing steady now.    
  
“Darling...does it hurt…?” He rumbled quietly, arching his neck to look down at the heap of Blues beneath him.    
  
“...A little...but I wasn’t as scared...as last time...I think that helped.”   
  
“Shh...relax. I’ll hold you close and groom you until it’s done.”    
  
\--   
  
After a hushed half hour of reassuring whispers and sweet kisses, Shadow scooped Blues up in his arms, still knotted, and padded into the bathroom.   
  
“We’ve already made a mess on the sheets, I don't want to make the maid’s lives hell by pulling out on them too.” The wolf chuckled huskily.    
  
Blues held tight to his friend as they sat down, and Shadow turned on the shower. The collar and ears were removed first, of course.    
  
\--   
  
“Holy...fuck...that’s the real thing, isn’t it?” The boy pawed at his sore ass, marveling at the webbed fingers that returned. This stuff was much thicker than robot’s oil, and a warm buttermilk color.    
  
“Yes, well, I _am_ a biological creature in this form, Darling…” Shadow purred, and gently lay Blues on his back to clean him out with a long, tender tongue.    
  
“I wonder what our puppies would look like…” The young man joked, but was met with silence, the wolf's eyes dark and cold.    
  
The shinobi took his time washing the boy from head to toe, then flopped on wide tub floor as Blues went to do the same for him.

"It's like bathing Treble, but..." Blues mumbled to himself as he worked the bubbly suds into Shadow's thick coat, "I dunno...way nicer..." He smiled, seeing the content, drooling expression on the wolf's face as he was lovingly groomed. "I'll try not to get anything in your ears, okay?"  
  
\--   
  
By the time they stepped out, Shadow was a robot once again. Despite his exhaustion, he plucked Blues up in his arms, and returned him to the bed to cuddle him lovingly for a while.    
  
“Did you want to order room service? I’ll change the sheets while you do. There’s always an extra set in the honeymoon suites.” The shinobi sat up and got dressed, handing Blues the hotel’s room service menu.   
  
“I’m gonna put my tail back in first.” Blues went to reach for it, but his wrist was grabbed mid way.    
  
“No, Blues. Only _I_ can remove or replace your tail.” He spoke firmly, eyes dark and serious.    
  
The boy’s heart pounded in his chest, and he felt his ass tense with excitement. ~~Bc thats what asses do. Apparenlltly~~ ~~   
~~   
“Standard.”   
  
The boy quickly took position, and with the silky lube, the plug was slipped in securely. The ears and collar came next.    
  
“Good boy. Now, go order what pleases you, I’ll start unpacking.” Shadow smiled fondly, before adding, “ _Calico_ , you can speak and act freely now, Darling. Our playtime is over.”    
  
\---


	3. "He's A Fuckin' Dog"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blues is joey from Friends just accept this into your life

After glancing through the menu, which was filled with expensive dishes - most of which Blues had never tried before, for obvious reasons - the young man decided on what he wanted and called up room service.    
  
He paced around the room while on the phone, reading off of the menu he held in his free hand.   
  
In the meantime, Shadow changed the bed sheets, smoothing out the silky material with his hands. He fluffed the pillows, taking a seat upon the bed once he was done.    
  
"What's happened?" Blues asked the shinobi as he flopped onto the bed on his stomach, eyeing the television which was now on.   
  
Shadow shifted, his arms folded in his sleeves.   
  
"Dr. Ramoray fell down an elevator shaft," he explained the most recent turn of events on the soap opera playing on the screen.    
  
"WHAT?!" Blues jumped to his knees, in utter dismay. "HOW COULD THEY DO THIS?!"   
  
Shadow shook his head slowly, eyes closed and brows furrowed.   
  
They were both in mourning.   
  
_"Goddammit..."_ Blues grit his teeth, fists clenched. He wasn't handling it as well as his companion. Or, at least as quietly. "Those fuckin' _BASTARDS_...! Not Dr. Ramoray..."   
  
"I can hardly believe it either," Shadow explained, offering a comforting hand on Blues' shoulder.   
  
Blues sighed in defeat.    
  
"He was too perfect for his own good..."   
  
Shadow pulled the boy into his arm.   
  
"He will never be forgotten, Darling. For as long as we live, Dr. Ramoray will remain."   
  
Just then, there was a knock at their door.   
  
"Room service!" came a voice from outside it.   
  
"Ah, shit," Blues pushed himself up, adjusting his cat wars as he padded over to answer the door. He turned the knob, swinging the door open.   
  
"Hell--" the maid began, only for her eyes to widen at the sight before her, "oh..."   
  
Blues blinked, looking down at a small, fancy trolley cart.   
  
"Ah, um," the girl stuttered, pushing the food cart forwards, "the lobster you ordered."   
  
"Lobster?" Shadow glanced over from his seat on the bed, a pipe in his hand.   
  
"Yeah, I've never had it before," Blues said, standing aside so that the maid could push it into their room. "Smells good."   
  
"I-I hope you enjoy..." The maid bowed, blushing furiously. For some of the things she came across working at a hotel, this was definitely a first; a boy, in nothing but panties, dressed as a cat, and a man wearing a kimono, smoking something that clearly wasn't tobacco on the bed. "Please d-don't hesitate to call for someone if you n-need anything else."

**THERE IT IS FOLKS. THATS THE WHOLE SHOW.**   
  
Blues went with her to the door, about to say goodbye until he realized he didn't have any change on him.   
  
"Wait here," he told the girl, and she obeyed, her hands folded in front of her as she fought for composure.   
  
It was all lost the moment Blues turned around and she saw that his tail was...indeed coming out of his ass.   
  
"Hey, Babe," Blues went up to Shadow, distracting him from the soap. "I don't have any tip money for the girl."   
  
Without looking away from the television, Shadow reached within the folds of his kimono and pulled out a small wad of cash between his pointer and middle fingers, holding it out to the young man.   
  
Blues took it with a small grin, leaning down to place a quick peck on the shinobi's cheek.   
  
He returned to the door, with the maid standing as stock still in shock as possible, her face remarkably pink.   
  
"Thanks, sweetheart," Blues smiled at her, handing the gracious amount of money to her. "This is for you."   
  
The girl could hardly do more than bow in gratitude, even more at a loss for words when she noticed just how thick the wad of cash she was handed was. She was almost certain she was dreaming.   
  
Blues bid her goodbye, closing the door, before his attention was set upon the food cart, a metal dome cover keeping the food hot.

 

\---

  
Shadow got up to open a window, letting the heady smoke air out of the room into the cool night.    
  
“You’re more than welcome to order as you please during our stay, Darling.” He flashed a sly smirk, “You could say I’ve spent the past decade saving up for this trip.”    
  
The smirk instantly faded, however, when Blues pulled off the silver lid with a quiet pop, revealing a vibrant cooked red lobster, still steaming. It was garnished with herbs and buttered bread crumbs, and the tray was rimmed with fresh lettuce.    
  
The boy looked up at Shadow’s sudden silence, then snorted, seeing the shinobi’s eyes fully dilated, his nose now black and leathery, sniffing excitedly. Two fat fox ears perched on his head, and his skirts swished about from the wagging of a hidden tail.    
  
“Someone looks _hungry.”_ Blues sneered, much to Shadow’s dismay. The man huffed loudly, briskly turning his head away.    
  
“Aw, don’t be like that. C’mere, lemme feed you some. You can tell me how it is.” The boy pulled the cart up to the bed, and flopped down on the sheets. “We match now.” He giggled cutely, wiggling his hips and arching his brows to accentuate his own ears and tail.”   
  
Shadow bowed his head to hide a deep blush, and when it was lifted, it was that of a dark lavender fox. He whuffed, ears swiveling forward, and craned out a now large, furry neck.    
  
“You change when you get hungry?” Blues mused, cutting off a bit of lobster, the meat supple and yielding. “Here, babe.”   
  
He held out a piece, assuming the kitsune would take it with his own claws, but instead squeaked in alarm as Shadow quickly snapped up the piece with his long snout, snuffling about and licking the hand for more.   
  
Ears folded back, he looked up, eyes still the size of dinner plates. He huffed through his nose, then licked it.    
  
“Holy shit, _holy shit…_ ” Blues began to laugh an ugly, throaty laugh. “Alright, alright, here...have another.”    
  
Blues barely had time to cut the piece off before Shadow WOLFED IT DOWN. His tail began to whap excitedly on the sheets.    
  
“You’re...you’re so fuckin’ dumb...look at you…” The boy was fighting a gigglefit as he continued to feed the now wildly excited kitsune.    
  
After a couple more pieces, Shadow began to refuse, nudging the morsels back towards Blues with his nose.    
  
“You should eat, too.” Then, “Ah, wait--!”   
  
“Nah, I got it, Romeo.” Blues smiled, pulling an etank out of his duffel bag to drizzle on top of the lobster. So long as he ate food with an etank, it’d metabolize and be converted into extra energy.    
~~STITCHED THAT PLOTHOLE DIDNT I~~   
  
Once they both shared the lobster, they flopped on the bed, Blues tugging off Shadow’s kimono to pet the exquisite fur.    
  
A soft pattering of rain became apparent, and the boy padded to the window to close it most of the way. He returned to Shadow, using him as warm, fluffy furniture. Reaching over to the nightstand, he turned off the light, then hit the tv remote to turn that off as well.    
  
The pair cuddled up close, watching the sky flicker with distant lightning and sighed with each rumble of thunder.    
  
“Do you like being a wolf more?”   
  
“Fox, Darling, but…” Shadow whuffed under his breath, “It does feel more comfortable sometimes. Like taking your shoes off or undoing a belt.”   
  
“Mm.” A particularly loud boom of thunder made Blues jolt, and the kitsune quickly scooped him up into his strong arms to protectively cuddle him.    
  
Soon, Shadow’s deep, rumbling purrs drowned out the storm as Blues pressed his ear to the kitsune’s chest.    
  
“It will be a full moon in a few days, my love. I will be at my strongest again, since…”   
  
“Don’t say it.”   
  
”I won't. When I have you in my arms like this, it's as if any memories I have without you are just foggy nightmares…”   
  
Blues smashed his nose in the ruff of Shadow’s neck, quelling any rising emotions in his chest.    
  
“I want to do something special, I dont know what, but…”   
  
“Didn't you say you turned into something on a full moon?” The boy mumbled into his fur.   
  
“No, nothing new, I can't imagine, but…I should be able to take on...a much more attractive appearance. I wish to consummate our mateship that way, if that's alright with you.”   
  
“You already knotted me, like, two hours ago. What’s different?”    
  
Shadow heaved a displeased sigh.   
  
“First, I’ll be in control of my emotions and strength. Had you been human, I surely would have broken your shoulders against the headboard. Secondly--”   
  
“Babe, you could put me in a cement roller and toss me off a cliff, and I’d still be kicking. Fuck knows what I’m made of, but it's taken a decade of getting the shit beaten out of me for it to even wear my knuckles down.” Blues pulled away to flash a toothy grin.    
  
“--I want you to see me for what I truly am.” Shadow finished, dipping his head down to kiss the boy, his fur fluttering away like petals as he did so.   
  
“...Wait, wait! That giant ass vixen you turned into?!” Blues gurgled, “I don't know how cool I am with _that_ kinda size difference.”   
  
Shadow made a unpleasant noise, scowling.   
  
“No. That’s my entire essence condensed into willpower. If I remain that way for any prolonged period of time...I fear I would...return to the stars somehow.” He shivered, cold without his fur.   
  
“Okay, well, no ‘ET go home’ bullshit is gonna happen on my watch. That movie sucked, and I’m not gonna carry your bitch ass in a bicycle basket into the sky.”   
  
Shadow’s lips curled into a foxish grin.   
  
“I don't know what you're talking about, but I’m sure it’s clever and witty.”    
  
“Damn straight it is. I spent years sitting around doing nothing but coming up with brilliant one liners, so all my other talents are sub par in comparison.”   
  
\--   
  
They napped for a while, sprawled on the enormous bed, drooling all over each other. When they awoke, they decided (on Shadow’s request) to explore the hotel a bit, now that it was late at night.   
  
“When we come back to our room, you should spread out allll your little brochures and circle what you want to do.” Shadow purred, kissing all along Blues’ neck as he pulled on his shirt.    
  
“Sure thing, Romeo. But let’s check out the pool first, okay?”   
  
The shinobi stiffened.   
  
“What?” The boy turned around, frowning.   
  
“...I…can’t swim.”   
  
“Well, I’ll teach you the doggie paddle, alright? Can your wolf form swim?”   
  
“...instinctively, I suppose. I’ve just never, in my life, had to swim for any of my missions.”   
  
“You’ll live, Foxy. Let’s go, I wanna see what all they got in this place, especially the dining rooms n’ cafes n’ shit. This hotel is fuckin’ HUGE.”   
  



	4. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean you dont do this every time you go to a hotel

 

The two traversed the numerous halls of the expansive hotel, fancy decorations such as ornate potted plants and elaborate paintings at every turn. It was no wonder the wealthiest of the wealth stayed at such an extravagant establishment; maybe they needed the constant reminders, or else they'd probably forget they were rich in the first place. Or so, that was how it seemed.   
  
Blues knew that Shadow wasn't necessarily one to flaunt his fortune, but if he could afford the priciest hotel around, then he sure as shit would.    
  
Not that it mattered to Blues whether they stayed at a run down, questionable motel or a literal mansion of a hotel. As long as he was with the man he loved, he'd take a goddamn cold, damp cave in the middle of nowhere for all he cared. And he'd be nothing but happy.   
  
But the comfortable luxuriousness of the hotel was nice, more than nice, and he could tolerate the various oil paintings featuring naked people scattered about the walls to have a good time.   
  
"Makes you wonder why people like having pictures of naked people with their dicks hangin' out all over their houses," he said aloud as he looked up at one of the paintings. The colors of the oil paint were soft, but in areas of interest, the brighter, warm splashes of color guided the viewer's gaze across the canvas.   
  
"Because," came Shadow's voice from behind him, taking his place at his side as he too stared up at the piece under current scrutinization, "they're big, take years to complete, and are done by people of unimaginable esteem."   
  
Blues gave the painting's nude inhabitants one last look over. He sniffed loudly, uninterested.   
  
"Yeah, well, all of their dicks are small."    
  
At that, he turned to continue on his way.   
  
Shadow blinked, watching Blues walk further down the hall for a moment. The shinobi turned back to the painting.   
  
_ Well. He wasn't wrong.   
_   
\--   
  
"Hey!" Blues exclaimed, snapping Shadow out of his musings as they padded down another hall, having seen the majority of the hotel by then.   
  
"That looks like the pool up ahead..!"    
  
Without waiting, Blues tore down the hall, excitement fueling his movements, glancing back only to shout, "Come on!"   
  
While his enthusiasm was a little reassuring, Shadow couldn't bring himself to go charging in as well. He followed slowly, not sure why he was so afraid to get into the water.   
  
Hell, he'd risked his life numerous times. What was a little chlorinated water going to do? It was inanimate. Merely a substance.   
  
Still...   
  
Swimming was an entirely different matter compared to sneaking up and killing an unsuspecting person.    
  
Shadow groaned to himself.   
  
Making a frog out of a tadpole.    
  
His feet carried him to the doors that led to the indoor pool, and he stepped through, the telltale scent of the water practically slapping him in the face the moment he entered the room. Bright lights illuminated the pale concrete flooring, and the water calmly glistened.    
  
Blues, who was already undressed down to his swimming trunks, looked up from where he stood, a huge grin spreading on his lips as Shadow joined him. It faded when he noticed the shinobi's obvious apprehension, his expression unsure.   
  
"Hey, Romeo," he started softly, padding up to him. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna let you drown or anything." He reached out to place his hand on Shadow's arm, gripping it gently. "I'll be right beside you the whole time." With a smile, he took ahold of his hand, leading him over to a lounge chair where his own clothes were strewn across.   
  
Shadow forced a smile back.   
  
"Yes, I know." He sighed, letting Blues undo the sash of his obi. "It's just...knowing that I could drown, now that I have an organic form...makes me a little...uneasy."   
  
"And that's okay." Blues patted his bare chest, sliding the sleeves off of his arms and taking the kimono away, folding it between his arms. "Nothin' wrong with being a little scared."   
  
The boy folded the kimono neatly, knowing Shadow would have a conniption otherwise, and set it down on the chair.    
  
It was then that he took in Shadow in his own swimwear - a complementing speedo. The tight fabric did little to hide the man's toned muscles and...other things.   
  
Blues took a sharp intake, biting at his lower lip.   
  
"Good thing we're the only ones here this late," he spoke quietly, looking up at Shadow with a cheeky grin.   
  
"Don't go getting any ideas," Shadow warned, a slight growl in his tone.   
  
Blues just grinned further, but didn't press.   
  
Instead, he took Shadow's hand once more, heading over to the steps of the pool. He stepped in first, waiting for Shadow to do the same, the cool water lapping at their ankles.   
  
They waded in deeper, the water now up to their chests.    
  
"Alright, let's start with the basics," Blues began, almost studiously, finally letting go of his friend's hand. "All you have to do is float. Think you can do that?"   
  
"I'm not sure..." Shadow glanced down at the water. _Could_ he with this body? He honestly didn't know.   
  
But he trusted Blues.   
  
"If _I_ can float, _you_ can float." Blues shifted, his fingers brushing Shadow's skin. "Now lay back, I've got you."   
  
The uncharacteristically gentle tone of Blues' usual brash voice calmed his nerves, and he listened, leaning back into Blues' open palm. He felt his other hand on his stomach, gently pushing him back until he was laying atop the water. Blues' hands never left his back, supporting him just in case he began to sink.   
  
Shadow let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, his eyes flicking to Blues' smirking face.   
  
"There you go. Not so bad, is it?"   
  
"What should I do?" Shadow asked with a frown, knitting his brows.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"...Nothing?"   
  
"You heard me," Blues laughed rustily, adjusting his hands underneath Shadow. "Now, just close your eyes and relax. I'm gonna move my hands."   
  
Shadow nodded, doing as he was told.   
  
He felt Blues' fingers move off of his back, leaving him to keep himself afloat without any help.   
  
"It's amazing, really...how human-like these bodies of ours are." Blues' voice was a little distorted now that his ears were submerged, but he kept his eyes closed, growing used to the feeling.   
  
It was...peaceful.    
  
Just floating there. Almost...like he was in space.   
  
He could get used to this kind of tranquility.   
  
After a long moment, he spoke.   
  
"Do I really have to learn to swim? Can't I just float the whole time?"   
  
He heard Blues laugh again, the water's surface vibrating from the sound. Shadow peeked up at him through one eye.   
  
"I suppose, but it's gonna take you awhile to get anywhere."   
  
"...That's fine." Shadow closed his eyes once more, taking a deep breath.   
  
\--   
  
The cool water of the pool was left behind, and one of the robots, who had entered not knowing how to swim, now could keep himself afloat, feeling quite proud of himself. It was the little things that made him feel so accomplished.   
  
As they reached their hall, Shadow halted when he noticed Blues pause beside him, glancing back.   
  
"Is something the matter?" he asked, turning to face him.   
  
Blues shook his head.   
  
"No, I was just thinkin' that we should have a race," he said as he looked down the hallway. The intricately designed carpet stretched its entire length, almost beckoning.   
  
"A race?"   
  
"Yeah. To the other end of the hall."   
  
Shadow just tilted his head.    
  
"What made you want to race...here?"   
  
Blues glanced at the shinobi, grinning a little, when he really had no place to be grinning in the first place.   
  
"People have races down hotel halls. It's just something you do." Like he would know; this was his first stay at a hotel.    
  
There wasn't much of an objection that Shadow could come up with, so he agreed to it.   
  
The two found their positions, readying themselves. Now, they were just waiting for the countdown.   
  
"And _no_ resorting to your fox magic," Blues set ground rules while he had the thought, giving Shadow a pointed stare.   
  
The shinobi nodded.   
  
To prove his agreement, he lifted the bottom of his kimono, revealing his humanoid legs. He wouldn't turn to the heightened agility of his digitigrade legs.   
  
Satisfied, Blues looked to their race track, adjusting his shades. His shorter stature put him at a disadvantage, but if he got a head start at the go signal, then he had a higher chance of winning. But that chance was still slim to none - the shinobi was built for better speed.   
  
Nonetheless, it was going to be fun.   
  
"Alright," he began, eyes shifting to make sure his friend was ready, "on your mark...get set..."   
  
_ "GO!"   
_   
And just like that, they were off, running down the hall like a pair of fools. A pair of fools with apparently nothing better to do than be a nuisance to other visitors.   
  
Blues had the lead at first, smirking to himself as he worked his legs faster and faster, beginning to think he may actually win. Maybe Shadow was letting him win, but he couldn't bring himself to care.   
  
That thought was immediately shot down when he noticed Shadow pull up beside him through the corner of his eye, racing past him with ease. The end of the hall was only a matter of moments away, and he was running out of time. Blues steeled himself and _ran_.   
  
But it was to no avail; Shadow came to a stop with seconds to spare, having just enough time to watch Blues reach the end of the hall.   
  
The boy keeled over, hands on his knees. He hadn't ran that fast since...well...Shademan, to be exact.   
  
He ran a hand through his hair.   
  
" _God damn_ ," he breathed, the exhilaration still coursing through him.   
  
Shadow, whose arms were folded across his chest, peered at his friend with one eye.   
  
"I suppose that makes me the winner."   
  
"YOU'VE GOT _LEGS!"_ Blues said, in an almost accusatory tone, as if it were a crime that Shadow had the gall to be physically more suited for running than he.   
  
Shadow suddenly cackled, throwing his head back.   
  
"Darling...!" the shinobi could hardly control his laughter, wiping away a tear. "I hate to inform you, but you have legs too...!"   
  
Blues found himself laughing along, the other man's laughter proving to be too contagious.    
  
"Yeah, but you've got _more_ legs than I do," he eventually elaborated, gesturing to his own legs, which were shorter and quite fatter than Shadow's. HES GOT KILLER THIGHS   
  
Shadow just smirked.    
  
"I'm pretty sure we both have two legs."   
  
Blues huffed at that, grinning toothily.   
  
"You know what I'm saying, you fuck. Now get up - I want a rematch."   
  
\--   
  
Much to the disdain of other hotel residents, the hallway was filled with the pattering of feet as they raced twice more, stopping at the end of the hall where their room was.   
  
Shadow dashed past Blues as the boy skidded to a halt, reaching their imaginary finish line.   
  
Blues looked up just in time to see Shadow trip on his own feet and slam face-first into the floor with the force akin to that of a three-legged dog making a sharp turn without thinking to slow down first.   
  
He initially winced at the crash, only fall to his own knees a moment later as he snirked into a bout of laughter.   
  
Shadow managed to push himself back onto his heels, rubbing at his painful nose with a deep frown.   
  
"Ah..." The shinobi crossed his eyes as if he could see the extent of the damage, carefully wiggling his nose.    
  
"I haven't seen anyone eat that much shit in a long time," Blues remarked, finally regaining enough breath to speak. "Talk about grace."   
  
The intensity of the leer Shadow shot at him, who looked offended, made him shut up entirely. For but a moment.   
  
"Let me see."    
  
Shuffling over to his friend, Blues leaned in, examining his face.   
  
"Hm..." The boy gently pressed his fingertips to the shinobi's nose, brushing the skin. "Well, it's not bent. Prognosis looks good."   
  
Shadow huffed, giving his nose one last little massage, letting a smile slip.   
  
He smiled even more when Blues gave the tip of his nose a kiss, perhaps to make it feel better. And it did.    
  
Turns out those fibs mothers told their children were true.   
  
Blues got to his feet, smiling back at the shinobi as he did the same.   
  
He loved moments like that.   
  
Sure, he was certain Shadow hated, maybe even despised, making a fool of himself in front of others - including himself - but the moments where he let his guard down, the moments where he _lived_ , unabashedly and enjoying every second...   
  
Blues wouldn't trade them for anything.

 

\---

  
“Darling,” Shadow stared up at the boy, still flopped in a heap on the floor, nose still throbbing, eyes still swirling with stars, “I think I’ve just had the most idiotic thought.” His voice was lilting and beautiful, so much so, Blues stiffened.   
  
“Lay it on me, bucko. I’m full of idiotic thoughts.” He grinned, helping the man to his feet.   
  
“Well...what if...you start from there, and I start from here...and…”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the happiness while it lasts you fucks bc its gonna get emo


	5. It Lingers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _J’aimerai toujours le temps des cerises_   
>  _C’est de ce temps-là que je garde au cœur_   
>  _Une plaie ouverte_   
>  _Et Dame Fortune, en m’étant offerte_   
>  _Ne pourra jamais fermer ma douleur_

Blues jogged in place for a bit, facing Shadow from all the way on the other side of the hall. He waved teasingly, before taking his first few tentative steps, increasing in pace as the shinobi did the same.    
  
Both men laughed like hyenas mere moments before colliding, bare feet slapping sloppily on the fine carpet.    
  
It was like getting hit by a train, a furry train.    
  
Shadow instantly bristled and fluffed as Blues slammed into his arms, scooping him up to snuffle all over his neck, forcing squealing giggles out of him. But the fur was gone as soon as it came the moment the shinobi stepped to the side, holding the boy up by the waist, twirling him around in the air.    
  
Blues quickly wrapped his legs around Shadow’s torso, head bent so their noses could touch as they spun around.    
  
Laughing into one another’s lips, the shinobi suddenly lost his balance, and the pair went tumbling to the floor.    
  
Red faced, Shadow popped his head up from the tangled mess, fox ears twitching.   
  
“We’d better hurry back to the room before we’re reported.” He dipped down to leave breathless, yet languid kisses on his lover’s lips. Blues didn't protest in the slightest, but frowned slightly, having noticed something about the man had changed in the past few days.    
  
Said change was happening now, and the boy found himself pushed onto his back, Shadow’s hips rolling against his, hot breath on his neck. Strange noises were caught in his throat, a mix between aggressive growls and needy whimpers.    
  
What did this remind him of? Blues’ frown deepened, but he splayed his legs and arched his hips instinctively.    
  
“Darling...please, we can't here...please…”   
  
Ah! Now he remembered. The first full moon after their first time together, when Shadow came to visit at the barn. He had seemed so agitated and capricious. Sexually, that is.    
  
Ha, so that's why the bastard had been getting so worked up as of late. The waxing moon was nearly at its peak.    
  
“We _could_ …” Blues grinned, pawing at Shadow’s kimono, revealing the man’s chest and shoulders.    
  
The shinobi shuddered and grew still, his breathing shallow and flighty.   
  
“Please.” A small voice. A very, very scared voice. A child’s voice.   
  
Blues immediately sat up, taking Shadow with him, wrapped in his arms like a big stuffed animal.    
  
“...You okay? We can go back inside, I was just kidding, I promise. I don't want some ugly old hag walking in on us, anyway.”    
  
Shadow looked at the boy, face pale, expression almost sickly, “I’m sorry...so sorry, I…” He inhaled sharply, “For a moment I forgot where I was… _who_ I was with…”   
  
Blues felt his stomach plummet.    
  
“It’s okay. It’s me, and I’ll never hurt you, okay? I’m just dumb and stupid and--” He tried to think of self patronizing things, but there wasn't much outside those two that they didn't already account for.    
  
“...I know...I know, Blues, I’m sorry, I…” A bit of blush returned to Shadow’s cheeks, and he hesitantly nuzzled at the boy’s neck. “...”   
  
A small swallow, breath caught in his throat.   
  
“I still want you, but I’m so scared…” He whispered. But soon his shoulders relaxed as Blues began to pet his hair and kiss behind his ear.    
  
“Shhh…c’mon, you’ll feel safer inside.” The young man reassured him, helping him back up. “I’ll lock the door, and no one will hurt you, okay?”   
  
“I can't _stand_ it.” The voice, fragile only a few seconds before, shook with a trembling heat. “I can't stand being half a lover to you, while I feel as though the other half is still trapped with… _him_.” Shadow hissed darkly, exposed shoulders and back bristling with heavy black fur.   
  
“You’re not, you’re right here, and I’m gonna--” Blues began, albeit a little frantically.   
  
“I hate being like this, I hate being so...sordid. Or what you call things... _edgy_. I hate feeling like,” The fur bristled up to his neck and cheeks, and Blues shivered as he felt clawed fingers dig into his arms. “Like I’m some pathetic martyr in a terribly written movie!” He snarled, and in an instant his body seemed to explode with fur, leaving a wolf man in its wake.    
  
He stared down with blood red eyes, to see Blues trembling with fear. His chest swelled, and he let out a muffled sob, bringing his head down to nuzzle the boy with a wet nose. Tears streamed down his cheeks.   
  
“... _I_ want to be dumb, and stupid. I want to live without...turning into a monster like him. I want to live without second guessing, without wondering if _I_ was the monster all along, that he _would_ have cared for me, had I obeyed, had I--”   
  
Blues found himself now holding a very small fox in his arms. One that shook like a leaf and whined.   
  
_“I want to **die**.”_ It hissed softly, _“Then I could be **still**.”_ __  
  
“No you don't. Dying _sucks_. We’re going inside.” The young man wrapped the animal up in its kimono, and held it under his arm as he slid the card key into the slot.   
  
“You're not edgy or whatever for having trauma, asshole. Your body and brain are trying to reason with shit that's impossible to justify, okay?” Blues pulled shut the door, locking it up tight, “You're struggling with your identity and that's what happens. I've been there. Maybe not the same way _you_ have, but I know what it can be like.”    
  
He crawled onto the bed, and made a nest out of the pillows and propped himself up against the headboard, cradling fox Shadow in his arms, petting him.   
  
“And you're not bad for behaving this way. Don't blame yourself, don't think you make me any less happy by having trauma. I love you, I love you so much, dude.” Blues said softly, looking down into tired blue eyes. The fur shimmered, and the bed shifted with a new weight as Shadow returned to his human form.   
  
“I wish I could...have eased you into this…I wish it wasn't so sudden, so _harsh_ , I…” The man mumbled, more or less to himself as he lay his head on Blues’ shoulder.   
  
“It's okay. Metaru told me what you might go through now. I'm ready for it, I can handle it.” Blues grinned down at the shinobi. “I've been through Bass’s breakdowns, I can go through yours.”   
  
“...I just want to protect you, and care for you…I don't want it the other way around all the time….” He sighed miserably.   
  
“You'll get better. There's something Rock taught Bass early on.” Blues pulled Shadow up, smiling reassuring at him, “Healing yourself is easiest when you project it onto others. Whenever you feel awful, do something good for me, or for someone else instead of hating yourself, y’know? Then you can make a good habit out of a bad one.”   
  
“Your brother is such a wonderful child, isn't he?” Shadow breathed, pressing his forehead lightly to Blues’ cheek.   
  
“He's a good kid, yeah.” The boy smirked, the bright, smiling face of Rock clear as day in his memories.    
  
“Darling, do you remember…back when we were traveling back from the temple to Dr Light's...when I asked...about commitment…” Shadow’s voice grew shy, a look of hidden reservation in his eyes.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“...What I really wanted to ask...was...if you...had any desire...for children. To raise with me.” The shinobi’s face fell, and he bit at his lip, two silky fox ears pinned back, almost fearfully.   
  
“...Shadow, we’re _robots_. Mostly.” Blues felt more confused that surprised.   
  
“I understand, but…”   
  
“I’m not...really fond of kids, not little ones at least...and I'm still kinda young myself. I wouldn't make a good parent.”   
  
“...I respect your wishes, Blues, but...please, if you think…before we die, it could be a possibility…”   
  
“Well, _shit,_ man...I may change my mind in fifty years, so I’m not gonna say no forever to it, but…not now. Definitely not now.” Blues gave him a weak smile, noticing the shinobi’s eyes mist over.   
  
“ ..that's all I needed to hear. That I still have some hope left.” Shadow relaxed, shoulders slumping. He let out a startled squeak, however, as he was tugged down into his friend’s arms and hugged tightly.   
  
“Listen Shadow, everything will work out. Let's not worry about the future when we have each other right here and now.” Blues smiled, his warm voice having a soothing effect on the man.    
  
“We’re on vacation, remember? Let's take it easy. If you get weak, I’ll help you back up, okay?” Shadow relaxed fully against the boy, sniffling quietly to hold back his emotions. “I never expected a smooth ride, not with anyone. You gotta get through the rough spots for it to be worth the fight, alright?”    
  
The shinobi nodded slowly.   
  
“If you want to do anything for me, then believe you can change for the better. Believe that you have a future with me, and without...without your past haunting you.” Blues cupped the man’s face in his rough hands. “You’re strong, Shadow. But you can’t do it alone. I know you want to, but you have to accept we’re here to help you.”   
  
Shadow laughed bitterly.   
  
“I feel that may be the hardest challenge I will face.”    
  
“Maybe. But let’s take it easy now. You got a lot off your chest, you should be proud. Let’s rest.”   
  
Shadow frowned.    
  
“No. You need to look at your brochures, remember?”    



	6. The Episode Where Shadow Tells Blues To Shit In A Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ASPCA.

 

"Alright, alright..." Blues mumbled before he looked at the shinobi. "I'll look through the brochures...But then it's off to bed for you, Haiku-boy."  
  
Granted, Blues wasn't anywhere near ready to call it a night - it seemed like they only just got there - but the tired look in Shadow's eyes spoke volumes, and he wasn't going to deny him rest. He'd made that mistake in the past, and he wasn't about to repeat it.  
  
Sure, he made a lot of bad choices, but he wasn't stupid. Not when he didn't want to be, at least. And especially not when it was someone else's welfare, as opposed to his own. He could live with stupid mistakes that only affected him and no one else.  
  
Then again, plenty of his loved ones did end up becoming involved in many of his past misunderstandings, misunderstandings that he still regretted.   
  
But he'd wait for another time to get moody over it - he had brochures to browse through.  
  
"Good thing I nabbed literally one of every goddamn brochure that station had," the young man said as he got up and padded over to his duffel bag. "This'll keep us busy."  
  
There was the hushed yet sharp _zzzip-_ ing sound of the zipper as he opened the bag, crouching down to sift through the contents. Clothes and other various items were pushed aside as he dug around before feeling the sleek, paper edge of a brochure brush his fingertips.  
  
He pulled out a decent sized stack of pamphlets, all of which advertised a fair share of attractions, be it dining or recreation. Brochures in hand, he stood back up and bounded towards the bed, leaping a moment before so that he crashed down on the mattress with a bounce.   
  
Shadow watched quietly as he crawled across.  
  
"Let's take a look here." Blues settled himself back on the bed, scooting over to sit beside Shadow. The brochures were laid out in front of them, bold lettering and colors grabbing their attention one by one. A small family smiled inauthentically at them as they ate food that looked just a tad too perfect on the front of one of the brochures.  
  
"I think it's safe to say we'll be hitting up most of the diners we come across. Unless you'd rather not, I mean..." He stopped himself short before he got ahead, suddenly wondering if Shadow would even want to go.  
  
Shaking his head, Shadow looked at Blues.  
  
"If you want my opinion, it can't hurt to try them all out." He gave him a smile to answer those doubts.  
  
Blues grinned back.  
  
"Yeah, and there's some of those fancy-schmancy restaurants too," he added as if Shadow would feel better to know. "We can have a proper dinner date, my treat."  
  
The look Shadow gave him was that of amused doubt.  
  
"You, treat me...? May I ask with what, exactly?"  
  
Blues made a show of pouting at that, puffing his cheeks. He took a moment to think, but came up with nothing.  
  
"I'll figure that out later," he finally said, already wracking his brain for ideas. A mental note was made to search for any job openings in the near future.  
  
The two resigned themselves at that, looking back to Blues' little collection of pamphlets scattered about in front of them.  
  
A moment later, Blues jolted in place, startling Shadow.  
  
"Hey! There's a skating rink nearby!" He leaned forward and shot out his hand, pointing down at one of the brochures.  
  
Shadow followed Blues' finger to see what he was pointing at.  
  
 _"'Rock Roll-O-Rena'...?"_ he questioned, thinking aloud. "I've never gone rollerskating before."  
  
"Oh, we're /totally/ going." The grin on Blues' face grew as he spoke with finality, beaming almost mischievously.   
  
His friend shifted, unsure.  
  
"But--"  
  
"C'mon~! It'll be fun!" Blues practically sing-songed, cutting Shadow off as he nudged him with his elbow. "I mean seriously, you're a ninja. You've got great balance and all that, don't you? Besides, I'll be there. I'll hold your hand if you want."  
  
The shinobi raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You know how to roller skate?"  
  
"Damn right I do. Me and Roll kicked ass back at the rink near home when I was staying." The boy proudly straightened his back, smirking.   
  
Shadow puffed a laugh under his breath.  
  
It would never fail to amuse him when Blues got proud of himself over things that, in the grand scheme of things, weren't actually all that impressive. All to show off in front of him.  
  
But he wasn't going to quash his little ego. If he was completely honest, it was quite endearing.  
  
"I trust you won't let me make a fool of myself," he chuckled. And hoped.  
  
When Blues didn't answer right away, he felt a small pang of concern for himself.   
  
The boy's lips were twisted in a weird, pursued frown, eyes squinting ever so slightly. He could practically feel Shadow's gaze burrowing into the side of his head as he waited with baited breath for his affirmation.  
  
Finally, he looked back at the shinobi with a smile, giving him a wink.  
  
"Nah, but _we'll_ make fools of ourselves for sure."

 

\---

 

Shadow let out a sigh of relief, and leaned over to kiss Blues’ temple, wrapping an arm around him to pull him close.    
  
“That’s reassuring, my Darling.” He murmured, eyes closed, a slight smirk on his lips.    
  
He stayed like that for a while, the smile fading as he bent his head to rest his forehead to the boy’s neck.    
  
“I will get better. I’ll do my best for you, Beloved,” he whispered, then swallowed shakily, “But it may be slow, and it may seem impossible at times. Just remind me I belong to you, and no one else. No one else, no matter how much I...think otherwise.”    
  
Blues kissed the top of the shinobi’s head, and brushed his rough fingers over the still new scar around the man’s pale wrist.   
  
“Look at this, if you need a reminder. Because I have it, too. I’m yours as much as you are mine, okay?”   
  
Shadow inhaled sharply, and nodded, lips tight, eyes squeezed shut.    
  
“Shh…we’ll always be...together…” Blues twitched as he trailed off, barely able to keep his eyes open.   
  
The shinobi perked up immediately, a look of concern washing over him.   
  
“We should rest, Precious.” He scooped the boy up in his arms, taking his time to trace every last feature, every last curve, every last scar he had, wishing he could kiss them all in that moment. “You’re tired.”   
  
“Mm.” Blues huffed, feeling warm and fuzzy from the tender caressing.    
  
He didn't protest as he was laid down, and could tell the lights were dimmed low even with his eyes shut. He simply lay like a ragdoll as Shadow tucked him into the softest sheets, laying a cashmere blanket over him and plumping the pillows under his head.    
  
“Christ, I feel like a princess…” He mumbled, drooling a little.    
  
“Relax, my pet.” Shadow purred under his breath, and gently turned Blues onto his side, stroking down his back to his rump. “Deep breath, make your belly taut. Easy, easy…”    
  
Blues felt an odd mix of relief and pleasure as the shinobi carefully removed the tail plug. Next, were his ears, then collar.    
  
After a few moments, Shadow returned from cleaning the glass plug, and pulled out a beautiful, hand carved jewelry box, with elegant cats and asagao etched into the cherrywood.    
  
Blues poked his head over the side of the bed, one eye cracked open.   
  
“That for me?” He rasped, a swirling mess of elation in his chest, despite his exhaustion.    
  
“Yes. I made it the night you told me about...your wish for ‘pet play.’” Shadow said solemnly, opening the box’s lock with a golden key.   
  
“... _Christ_ …” Blues grinned toothily, but his face flushed pink.    
  
“Anything my pet wants, or earns from good behavior, will be put in here, alright?” Shadow looked up after he had put away the tail, ears, and collar in their velvety places. The cuffs and gag were put in one of the drawers.    
  
“...I kinda can’t believe...you’re cool with all this. Don't you find it embarrassing…?” Blues squirmed a bit.   
  
Shadow quietly locked the box. Eyes that had seen more pain than a human could endure gazed right through Blues.’   
  
“I have heard that those who were abused are destined to repeat the acts of their abusers. I am still coming to terms with memories I thought were buried deep, but if I am to repeat such horrific things, to you, of all people, I want to be able to turn it into something gentle we can both enjoy, _safely_.”    
  
The boy sniffled, and swallowed.   
  
“What he did to me would break you within the hour, and I barely remember any of it. I just want to take that need to...control someone...in a way that cannot hurt you. As my pet, you are much more treasured than the concubine I was.” Shadow slowly rose to his feet. “It is a way I can show you how much I love you, how much I cherish you...and purge those evil thoughts from my mind. But…”   
  
Blues stared up with glassy eyes at the shinobi as he settled on the bed.   
  
“If I scare you, if I harm you, in any way...you have every right to inflict tenfold on me. I never want to sound harsh, or cruel, only…”   
  
He cleared his throat, a deep sakura blush coating his cheeks.    
  
“...erhem... _authentic_.”    
  
Blues giggled, seeing the once grave look on the man’s face grow embarrassed.     
  
“You’re a very good owner, Shadow. I hope you know I’m super stoked--uh, _proud_. to be your pet.”   
  
“And I’m honored to have the privilege to care for you.” He smiled sweetly back, leaning down to kiss lightly at the boy’s lips. As he pulled away, he trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck, making his mate’s toes curl.    
  
“I’ll get you crystal litter and some toys tomorrow. We can go to the pet emporium downtown, and you can choose whatever you’d like.”   
  
Blues was perfectly happy getting kissed and cuddled, until he heard “litter.”   
  
“...Why...litter…?” His voice had a caustic edge to it, face scrunching up suspiciously.    
  
Shadow was taken aback.   
  
“Cats aren’t potty-trained, they’re housebroken. I expect you to do your business in your litter box, just as any other cat.” He frowned, looking genuinely confused.   
  
“...My… _WHAT_ …?!” Blues hissed under his breath, his scowl darkening.   
  
“You’ll use your litter box to go potty, Blues.” Shadow said firmly, brows furrowed.   
  
Blues just nodded slowly.   
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought you said, and if you don't mind, I’m calling the nearest psych ward to see if they admit robot aliens, because WHAT THE _FUCK_ , SHADOW!” His eyes bugged out as he suddenly yelled, “I’m NOT going to SHIT in a LITTER BOX!”   
  
“You will if you’re my pet.” Shadow wouldn't budge, his voice deep and entirely serious. “As your owner, I must provide you with everything a cat would need, including food, enrichment, and…” He cleared his throat, “ _sanitary facilities._ I can't get you vaccinated, however, but your collar already has its identification tags and--”   
  
“Oh, so I can't get my rabies shot, but I can SOMEHOW SHIT IN A BOX?!” Blues’ feathers were so ruffled he had started to molt early. “Are you HEARING yourself right now?!”   
  
“Don't shout, I’m a foot away from you. And I will not change my mind, the website said--”   
  
“The _WEBSITE?_ THE HELL SITE WERE YOU ON THAT SAID YOUR SEX PARTNER HAS TO SHIT IN A BOX TO BE _VALID?”_ _   
_   
“The ASPCA.”   
  
“THE--” Blues stopped short, then rasped, “When I said pet play…what did you...look up…?”   
  
“Well, of course I found the BDSM information easily enough, but it wasn't in-depth enough for me, so I went to see what all I could provide for my new pet. So I found the ASPCA.”   
  
“...” Blues blindly stared down at the sheets between his legs. “...You...went...to the ASPCA website...for pet play.”   
  
“It must be _authentic_.” Shadow said very matter-of-factly, a tinge of smugness in his voice. “I will settle for no less.”   
  
Blues let out a long, wavering groan.   
  
“...We’ll...talk about this later. Over _lots_ of alcohol.” He rubbed at his temple. A pause. “You sure you don't have some nasty-ass excrement kink or something?”   
  
“That’s fine.” The shinobi smiled, then recoiled, frowning harshly, “ _Gods_ no. I just want my pet to be healthy. I won't...watch. Probably.”   
  
Blues grinned incredulously, feeling his brain slowly lose its grip on reality. “ _Probably_.” He repeated.   
  
“Well, cats are quite amusing during that... _time_. They have that glazed over look, and their tails quiver--”   
  
Blues made a pained noise, and keeled over.   
  
“...You...watch...cats...shit…for…amusement…”   
  
“Blues, I have one hundred and twenty-six cats under my care at the temple. I see them potty nigh constantly. It’s...endearing to see them look so…” He coughed, “ _dumb_.”   
  
Blues nodded silently, the urge to beat his own brains out still uncomfortably high.    
  
“Okay, as long as it’s _‘I enjoy watching cats shit because they look like dumbfucks’_ and not _‘I get off watching cats shit because I’m a_ fucking sociopath.”   
  
“Correct.”   
  
Blues took a deep breath.   
  
“Okay. Okay, okay, okay. Just get me a lot of beer before mentioning shitting in a box again, okay?”   
  
“Deal.”    
  
\--   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh. its gonna fuckin happen. it is absolutely 600% going to happen. There WILL be the fabled chapter of blues furiously squatting in a litterbox at Shadows demand. look forward to that one, folks


	7. Dial Up [COMING SOON]

PLACEHOLDER FOR THE CONVO WITH ROCK N PALS BC BLUES WONT FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME YET


	8. ...And It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _they say the devil's water_   
>  _it ain't so sweet_   
>  _but you can dip your feet_   
>  _every once in a little while_

The alleyways of the city were much colder than the soft bed that Shadow had left Blues safely tucked into a few hours back. The storm rumbled above, smoky clouds in a slow rush of turmoil brushing the tips of the tallest buildings. Rain pelted a cloaked figure that kept to himself in the back street, face illuminated by a portable vidscreen.

“I just...don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep everything... _in check._ ” Metal couldn't tell if the cold rain was what made his friend’s voice shake, or if it was a colder fear inside the man.

“You know that you can always come back. You left before I could even--”

“...I needed to get him away.” Sharp, instinctive.

“...Shadow. You’re becoming possessive.”

The shinobi bristled, eyes flickering red, and his now wolfish head whipped to the side, lips curling.

“He’s MINE.” He snarled under his breath, the sparking hot neon lights reflecting on his black fur. “He’s _MINE_.” Fangs glistened with rain and the reflection of the gaudy signs.

“You should come back, Shadow. I can help you control it, suppress it--”

The fur grew, the eyes flashed, and teeth snapped loudly like a Shishi.

“I finally am at full strength, and you want me to SUPPRESS it?! My energy is freed of its bindings, and--”

“If I was there, I’d beat the sense into you myself, you bastard. This is why you should have stayed.” Metal’s voice grew heated. “You have a darkness inside of you that your energy is feeding off of. Blues can’t heal you, he’d only make it worse, don't you see that?” A pause, “Of course you do. That's why you're so damn scared around him, why you lie to him. Tell him the truth, damn it! Tell him you need me, he’s not a child anymore! He’ll under--”

There was a deafening roar, and the holographic vidscreen shuddered violently as Shadow lunged at it, slavering jaws gaping.

“HE IS MINE, I SHALL DO AS I PLEASE.” The wolf man thundered, red eyes rimmed white. “HE IS…”

“Shadow, please…!”

The shinobi suddenly froze, remembering the look of fear on the boy’s face, a look he saw only a few weeks ago. When he had transformed his face to playfully scare Blues.

If he were to see him like...this…

**[[When You Were Young | The Killers]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-ip02FknUo) **

The werewolf caught a glimpse of his reflection in a cold puddle, framed by the harsh neon lights.

He looked like a monster. He looked no better than--

The twisted face flashed back at him, grinning eyes a blind white.

Panic. Rage. Even Metal’s desperate pleas could not reach his ragged ears.

Shadow fled, kimono torn and left in the alleyway. He found pavement unforgiving on his bare paws, claws scraping against the tarmac.

He was blind to the world around him, to the rain that stung his eyes, to the screams and shouts of human bystanders.

Every breath was fire as he drug it into his lungs in heaving gasps, black lips pulled back in a deep grimace, tongue twitching and flicking between his bottom canines.

Fear forced his fleshy heart to throb, for black blood to shoot through his veins, and the claws spread like fingers, grasping desperately on the slick asphalt, hind legs kicking out wildly. He was neither man nor beast, but a horrific amalgamate.

He scrabbled around corners aimlessly, the bursting heartbeat of the deep city like a whip against his haunches, electric shocks to his ears as music blared, and it only grew, and grew.

Im _PULSE PULSE PULSE--_

Shadow seized as though he had been shot, and collapsed, writhing, lashing out for the need of a final blow, a ceasing pain to end his panic. His chest heaved, then his stomach lurched rhythmically. Jaws agape, he kicked his hind legs, slamming his head against the nearest brick wall.

He wretched, vomiting nothing but bile as his limbs jerked erratically and his eyes rolled, overflowing with oily tears. Again, he slammed his head to the wall, hoping it would stop the electricity in his veins. Again. Again. Again, the pain drowning out his fading senses, vision fading.

The creature lay still, stomach empty, eyes and mouth steadily leaking tears and drool.

Half heartedly, he threw his head back, twisting his neck, fangs sinking viciously into his side, trying to tear out the disgusting thing that pulsed inside him, that gave him this half life. Bitter blood soaked his lips, and his head crashed back down onto the cold, wet street.

It did not stop, to his endless agony. He could do nothing but let out a strangled vixen’s scream, forlorn and despairing.

\--

He lay for many hours, images of his past torture flashing through his head, clawing and gnawing at his brain were the countless questions of whether he were destined to repeat such actions. It hurt to think, and his very being ached at the mass confusion he frantically dug at, a pit that was quickly becoming his own grave.

Exhaustion finally forced the rest of his emotions from him, and he lifted his head, nostrils flaring. Quietly, he picked himself up, tail dragging in the sludge of the road as he limped heavily back to the familiar scent of his Master.

He was broken. He was hurt. But he had to return.

Shadow fell many times, but somehow managed to haul himself back up to his feet, and trudge on towards the hotel.

As he walked, his fur grew sleeker, and his limbs stronger, muzzle narrow and slender, eyes slanted and glowing. A shadowy tail billowed behind him, dusting away muddy pawprints.

_Blues. Blues. Blues._

The name ran from one tufted ear and out the other with each step.

The rain slowed, and the hotel came into view under the waxing moon.

“Shadow…” A tender voice reached out to him, and he swiveled his head to the source.

Metal had never left.

“...I will return. I will tell him, but what if...he fears I’ve rejected him?” He did not move towards or away from the troubled face that flickered on the holo screen.

“He trusts you. You must trust him, now. Please, God, Shadow, I’m begging you...once this moon wanes past half...come back. I’ll teach Blues everything he needs to know...I’ll teach him…” Metal’s voice shook with shuddering breaths.

“...”

“He...deserves to know. He’s strong. He can hold your demons back, you’re well aware. He has an energy like yours, my love…” Glistening tears streamed down the young man’s face. “Promise me, promise me, you’ll trust him, and trust me…”

Shadow merely nodded, and slunk away, head low as he skirted along the alleyways to the back of the hotel.

The holoscreen flicked off just as a stranger bent down to pick up the shredded remains of the kimono. It was instantly crumpled in a tight grip.

 _“Fate is inevitable for monsters such as we, Dear.”_ He hissed, canines unusually long in the moonlight.

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh its bad folks. and its gonna get worse.


	9. Obligatory Plot Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL YOUVE NEVER WANTED EXPLAINED AND M O R E

Shadow woke blissfully beside Blues, the sun’s golden rays streaming in through a crack in the thick curtains, casting a pastel rainbow across the sheets of the bed.  

He took his sweet time kissing the boy’s temple, then cheek, trailing down to his shoulder. Silently, he took a rugged hand, and held the back of it to his lips, eyes reverently closed.

“Darling, sweet Darling...wake up. Your namesake has risen for us alone this morning…” He purred sweetly.

Blues cracked open one eye.

“Tell it to UNrise, I need my beauty sleep.”

“You can’t eat breakfast if you’re asleep, little prince.” Shadow smiled warmly, leaning down to nuzzle the boy cutely.

Blues blinked, scruffy brows furrowed.

Shadow caught him staring at various bandaged cuts on his body.

“Ah, no, no it’s, nothing…” He grinned weakly, “I was a bit…clumsy, and fell...down the stairs last night after you went to sleep.” It was a flimsy lie at best, but Blues decided not to push it.

Yet.

“...You okay?”

“Yes, of course! Never been better.” Shadow’s voice faltered slightly, but his eyes stayed soft and gentle.

Blues swallowed thickly. “Mm.”

Tentatively, he reached out, tracing the swirling tattoo that spiraled and flowed all along the man’s left side.

“You never explained the fancy inks, dude…”

Shadow’s eyes widened.

“Ah...yes…” He sat back, and smiled solemnly. “These appeared on my body during my initial possession of the robot’s body. They faded quickly after making the contract with Dr. Wily.” He sighed, nervously pawing at his long side bangs, a rare sight. “They returned, however, at Bass’s birth, when I became his caretaker.”

“...You told me it was a good thing, right?”

“Mm. Yes, these markings signal my energy has possessed a vessel with a pure purpose in life. Much of my past is shrouded in mystery, but...this much is true: I came into being to protect and nurture. As long as that is my end goal, the markings appear.”

Blues remained quiet, just staring at the vibrant inks.

“...So you...really are an alien, huh?” His voice was low and hoarse.

Shadow held his breath for a moment.

“Yes.” Then, a dry swallow. “...Blues, if I could...I would like to explain...what I think is happening with me...physically.”

“You mean the furry shit?”

“...yes.”

“Lay it on me, Shadow. I think I’ve seen and heard it all anyway.” The boy joked playfully.

\--

“My body...my corporeal body is this robot. “Shadowman,” engineered by Dr. Wily, and ultimately never achieving self activation.”

“My energy...my life force, a spacefaring creature...is drawn, it seems, to like energies. Ones that resonate deeply with it. It’s difficult to speak of myself this way, as though my thoughts and life force are separate. Understand this is...extremely unsettling at the least.”

“I was drawn to this robot body. It was cold, lonely, desperate. It’s creator was the same. But, truthfully...I believe my energy chose this body so I could...find you. So I could be with you, because you...you are truly a robot.”

“But now...now the seal on my energy...my very life force...has been broken. Unleashed. Now it seeks to become more organic, so it can camouflage itself amongst nature. Amongst the species native to this planet.”

A bitter laugh.

“Don't give me that look. I've never once wished to be human, never once envied them. My energy resonates most with vulpines and canines.”

“What...I’m trying to say is...I'm having trouble keeping my robot form. The energy is strong and wild, difficult to control. I’m...afraid if something...truly drastic happens...I’ll lose my corporeal body. I...I worry if that happens, I would…”

“...I would return to the stars. And never be able to return. I must have a corporeal body to possess while I am on Earth.”

Blues lowered his eyes.

“I’m gonna need like...sixty cheese danishes to process this, Haiku-boy.”

Shadow nodded quietly.

“I understand. Don't worry too much, Beloved.” He whispered. “Nothing could tear me from you. But you must understand I...may be...unstable. Please, use whatever means necessary to suppress me if I...start to...slip.”

Blues rubbed at his sleep ridden eyes and nodded with a small groan.

“Danishes first, Shadow. Heavy plot shit second.” He grumbled, knowing full well the shinobi must have hit a breaking point last night to suddenly be confessing all of this to him now. And as much as his heart strained with worry, he knew it was not the time to push for more answers. Shadow was obviously in a very delicate state.

Blues cracked a grin. The more he thought about it, the more it made him laugh, knowing the shinobi would have an aneurism if his friend outright compared him to his little brother, Bass.

But the similarities were uncanny, and Blues figured if he handled Shadow the same way he did Bass when the boy was vulnerable from inner turmoil--which he himself had sat through for all /his/ teenage years--then everything would be just fine.

He was startled out of his thoughts by gentle kisses to the corner of his mouth. Shadow once more trailed down to his neck, slender fingers reaching out to curl around his scruffy worn-to-the-metal ones.

“Darling...don't worry about all of this…” He purred, mistaking Blues’ vacant expression for anxiety, “It’s...merely speculation. The full moon is coming, and I will right every way I have wronged you.”

Blues turned his head to sneak in a quick nuzzle to the shinobi’s neck, jolting him.

“You know, as your Master, I’m obligated to care for you, right? I might not be good at it, but if something /is/ wrong, you need to come to me, okay?” He murmured, kissing lightly at the lily soft skin. “You’re my best friend, Shadow. That was the first part of the contract. You can't forget that.”

There was a brief moment of silence before the boy opened his eyes again, something tickling his nose. The pale neck had grown dark and full of velvety fur, and soon Blues found himself pushed down into the sheets, a gorgeous midnight merle shikoku snuffling his face, paws to his chest.

“Man’s best friend, am I? Perhaps you should take me on a walk, then.” He boofed quietly, making Blues snort with laughter.

“God, Fluffy’s gonna get a real kick outta you.” He grinned, ruffling the dog’s head and scritching plump cheeks.

\--

“I feel like I’m in a fucking _palace_ , not a _hotel_.”  Blues stared down at the gardens, pool, and parking lot that all sprawled underneath the massive glass walls of the elevator. “I don't even WANT to think about how much four minutes in the lobby would cost, let alone one whole night…”

Shadow smiled graciously, and wrapped his arm around Blues’ waist, dipping his head to kiss the top of the boy’s head.

“Shh. You deserve to be treated like the little prince you are.” He murmured, lingering in the sweet fluff of hair.

“Is ‘little prince’ your new nickname?” Blues pressed his cold nose to the warm crook of Shadow’s neck.

“Yes. I suppose it's a duality of wanting to dote and a sign of my subordinance.” He chuckled, “I should make you a little crown. Perhaps of suns and stardust?”

Blues frumped.

“Excessive gay shit falls into the ‘after danishes’ category, Haiku-boy.”

“Of course, Darling.” Shadow quickly straightened as the doors opened, and at the sight of a few other patrons, gripped Blues tighter to him, eyes narrowing. Wordlessly, he guided him past the humans, jaw set. The shinobi relaxed once they entered the lobby, taking a marble hallway towards the dining room.

Blues felt the sudden air of possessiveness, but just kept a smirk to himself. He liked it, so long as Shadow didn’t outright transform and bite someone’s head off.

\--

The buffet looked more like a banquet, with silk tablecloths laden with fine china and silver dishes. Every manner of breakfast food was displayed for the patrons to enjoy.

Speaking of, despite the room being extravagant and quite large, there were a good number of well dressed humans chatting or dining.

Shadow bristled briefly, two tufted ears pinned back flat against his head, but Blues’ scruffy hand curled around his, and he relaxed, and the ears vanished.

“Yeesh, I feel a little uh...what’s the word?” The boy looked down at his distressed jeans and tight, high rise black tank top, then out at the people who seemed ready for a black tie event.

“Roguish?” Shadow offered with a smirk.

“Underdressed.” Blues suddenly felt conscientious, and swallowed nervously at piercing looks from the humans that passed by.

“Pardon my uncouth language, but they can go fuck themselves as far as I’m concerned. You look perfect, Darling.” Shadow’s face seemed to slant slightly into the sharp sneer of a kitsune, but just for a moment.

Blues cheeks burned and he bit his lip, glancing away. “Thanks, Romeo…”

\--

“Now then,” Shadow mused, quirking a brow as he watched Blues sit down across from him, plates loaded high with food, “We have all of Japan, and more, if you desire, at our feet. What did you want to do on this fabled road trip of ours?”

 


End file.
